The present inventive concepts relate to semiconductor devices and image sensor. Semiconductor devices are considered to be an important factor in the electronics industry because of their small size, multi-function capability, and/or low fabrication cost. Semiconductor devices are highly integrated with the remarkable development of the electronic industry. Semiconductor devices may include patterns, and line widths of patterns of the semiconductor device are being reduced to enable high integration of semiconductor devices. In some cases, new exposure techniques and/or expensive exposure techniques are utilized to enable the formation of semiconductor device patterns having a relatively high degree of fineness of the patterns. The utilization of such techniques may render it difficult to highly integrate a semiconductor device. Thus, various avenues of research have recently been conducted to develop new integration techniques that enable high integration of semiconductor devices that include patterns having a relatively high degree of fineness.